


Blood and Eyes

by Consulting_Crazy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confession Story, Fandom easter eggs, Female Serial Killer, Gen, If you know what to look for, Murder Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Crazy/pseuds/Consulting_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've caught me. They've shown me their overwhelming evidence against me. I'm not going to escape. Well, if that's the case I can't have any misconceptions about what happened. This, is my confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Eyes

Hello, officer. I’ve been here for quite a while.

Oh? Am I really? I’m not surprised. I would have been quite discouraged if you hadn’t thought that, because that was the most obvious thing it could have been. Oh? How many counts?

…

…

You want me to plea? To make your job simpler?

Ah, I see, how about I tell you what happened instead. I’ve always enjoyed telling stories officer. I promise, I’ll only tell you the truth. Or rather, the truth as it was too myself.

Oh, it’s amazing how subjective truths can be, facts are facts, yes, and the fact is that there are men dead, some of their graves in my back yard, and preserved bits of them around my home, but truths…those are subjective.

Oh, alright, I’ll simply tell my story, and we can see how our truths differ.

I knew what I’d do to him the moment I saw his face. Or rather, his eyes. They were constantly changing, and it fascinated me. I loved his eyes. I wanted to just stare at them forever. I just had to have those eyes. Just the eyes. The rest of him didn’t matter nearly as much to me. I simply wanted those gorgeous eyes.

When I’d asked him to dinner, I didn’t have a plan, you know…just that I’d have to get him in my house somehow. It turns out; he was easy to drag in once I’d started kissing him. I led him into my living room, and rammed his head into the bookshelf. Once he was out, I dragged him down to my basement. The landlord said it was soundproofed by his last tenants. I’m not sure what they used it for, in all honesty, but there was a lovely sound system down there…however back to what I used it for.

I tied him down to the table with bike chains and pad locks and waited for him to wake up.

Oh, it was all I had at the time, I did end up investing in a better…system.

When his eyes started to flutter I smiled, “Wake up, love.” I cooed at him. I tried to remember his name; I hadn’t paid nearly as much attention to the rest of him as I did to his eyes. Have you seen his eyes? It took me a while but it was Martin Corrick, if I remembered correctly.

Oh? It was his name officer? I’m glad I’ve remembered it for so long. Usually such small details…blur. Names and faces get switched in my memory. What’s your name, officer?

You seem very attached to this case, my case. That’s why I wanted to know, but it is a small detail, as I said. I suppose who you are doesn’t really matter. But, curiosity. I come from a curious bunch.

Ah, yes, back to my story. Looking at him I admitted that maybe he had some attraction other than his eyes. But his eyes were what I wanted.

“Where am I?” Martin asked

“My basement.” I stated

Martin started panicking and pulling at the chains, “Look I don’t know what this is but-“

“I like your eyes.” I told him, I wasn’t interested in his panicking, “I want to have them.”

“You can’t.” Martin says confusedly.

I laughed, “Yes I can Martin. I can take them right out of your head.”

“What! No! Nononononononononono!” He was definitely scared. His voice did wonderful things in his fright, cracking and breaking as he denied what was going to happen at a rapid pace. Raising to pitches that were wonderfully unusual for me to hear.

“Oh…Martin, this isn’t going to change anything.” I cooed at him. I walked over to the couch and picked up my work tools. Of course, I wasn’t supposed to take things like this home, but no one would miss them. We’d just ordered brand new sets, the old ones were getting tossed, all I had to do was replace some blades and sharpen a few others, and the set was perfectly fine.

“What are you doing?” Martin called over, “Please don’t do this. Please!”

“But they’re so pretty, Martin.” I huffed, “And you don’t even appreciate them.”

Martin quickly started saying that he did appreciate them, he liked his eyes, no he loved them. That he couldn't imagine living without them. But I was sure he couldn't love them more than I do. His eyes are a wondrous mixture of blue and green and grey, and I felt like I could always look at them. He couldn't have appreciate them when he couldn't see them.  Not without a mirror, and reflections take something from the true appearance. You understand, don’t you?

No? Strange.

I plucked the scalpel from the kit and walked back over to Martin.

“I’ll tell you what’s going to happen, so you don’t feel so scared. Surgeries always scare patients more when they don’t know what’s coming.” My voice sounded clinical, I’m sure, but inside I was bouncing around in joy. Oh, How I couldn’t love this more. His eyes would be mine. I’d have them with just a few cuts, “Your eyelids will be removed first, so I’ll have a better shot at the ocular muscles without damaging the eye itself, I would hate to do that, Martin.”

“Please.” Martin tried just one more time. I’m sure we were both aware by that point that it wasn’t going to work.

“Then, after the muscles and nerves are severed,” I continued, pretending I hadn’t heard him, “I’m going to preserve your eyes, don’t worry, I’m quite good at that part too. I’ve been practicing on some of the pounds…well, some euthanized cats. I have some wonderful specimens. I wish I could show them to you, but I’m quite egger to go forward with the procedure, and sadly it won’t be a possibility afterwards.”

I heard Martin start sobbing and sighed.

“I don’t have much here, so just bear with me, Martin.” I said as I positioned myself next to him. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “Be strong, you may get through this.”

After that I started cutting.

Anesthetic? No, I didn’t think about that until I was already starting.

Martin screamed until his voice was horse and broken. I wished I’d had something for him, really, I almost felt bad about the amount of pain he was going through, but by the time the thought had crossed my mind, I’d already removed his eyelids, as I’d said, so, there was really nothing for it.

I worked carefully, making every cut count, in an attempt to minimize pain. There were tears mixing with the blood on Martin’s face. He’d stopped screaming by the time I’d removed the right eye. I knew he was still alive because he was sobbing and whispering. I’d caught bits of what he was saying. Mostly, he just kept saying “please”. I didn’t understand why. I still don’t honestly. I almost asked him what he was asking for…but I decided to concentrate on the procedure. I sort of wish I could ask him now.

When I’d finished my work, I started to unchain Martin. He wasn’t very responsive, but he moved when I went to sit him up. I could tell that more than his eyes were beautiful then. Even with empty sockets he was lovely. No, he was lovelier with the empty sockets.

He was a work of art. Blood and tears mixing on his cheeks and empty sockets staring but unseeing. Oh, he was wonderful, beautiful. A macabre sculpture worthy of any museum. My only thought was that I had to keep him like this. I wanted to be able to always see this piece of art. I told him as much too.

“Please don’t.” Martin whispered, “Don’t keep me. Just kill me. Please kill me.”

“But you’re beautiful like this.” I cooed at him, “Such a gorgeous man. Oh, you’re a piece of art, better than Da Vinci, or Van Gogh. You are beautiful, Martin. So, so lovely. I want to keep you.”

Martin started sobbing at that, but I just pulled him over to the couch and sat him down. He was so helpless, and it was wonderful. Beautiful. Nothing could be better than this boy sitting on my couch. I believed that with all my person.

I made sure there was nothing he could use to hurt himself in reach of him before I turned back to his eyes.

“Stay here, stay safe. I have to…” I looked back at him, and he was still bleeding badly. I shook my head, his eyes would last a little longer than he would in this condition, so I went to the first aid kit I kept there. I had one in every room.

No, it’s not strange. My family drilled the habit into me with the help of my…accident prone siblings.

I opened it and started applying gauze to his eyes. I was having issues stopping the bleeding though. I thought about what I could do to help with that. The first thought was a tourniquet, but that wouldn’t help here. Then I thought of cauterizing the wounds. That was very possible. I ran up stares to my kitchen and pulled out a small spoon and a grill lighter, then I rushed back to Martin.

I held the spoon over the fire until the end was white hot, then pressed it into his bleeding sockets. Martin whimpered, but didn’t do much else. Cauterizing the wound worked quite well. Soon, Martin was in no immediate danger, so I decided it was a good time to preserve the eyes. I went to the tray I’d placed them on during the procedure and left for my bathroom, where the materials I needed were.

 

When I returned, Martin was curled up on the couch. He must have heard the door shut because he called out, “Are you there?”

“Of course beautiful.” I said brightly.

“Please kill me.” He asked.

“Why would I do that?” I asked in return.

He didn’t say anything after that.

 

I visited my Martin every day before and after work, and I slept with his eyes on my bedside table. They were the first things I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw at night. And Martin. Oh, Martin. He didn’t speak, he barely even whimpered. I brought him food when I visited and led him to the bathroom as well. He was a wonderful pet. So beautiful in his helplessness.

After a while, a month at most, I moved him up to my bedroom. I installed a guiding rope to the bathroom, so he could take care of his hygiene himself. I still had to bring him up food, but now I didn’t have to worry about accidents. Mostly Martin slept, and sometimes when he was sleeping I couldn’t tell.

Martin lasted the longest, by far. He lasted a whole year. However…on the first anniversary of the procedure I came home to find Martin lying on my cold bathroom floor, blood covering everything.

I stared at where he lay. He was quite…rude to simply kill himself on my bathroom floor. I’d fed and housed him for a year, I was even planning to celebrate the anniversary with him, and now he just decides to make this mess. I didn’t believe it. Can you believe it?

You are quite strange, officer.

Martin is buried in my back yard. He’s under the white roses.

 

Oh…you hadn’t figured out about Martin…well, did you know about Tristan? You did? Oh, good. I was worried you’d only knew about the last three. How many do you know about? No, not counting Martin, I told you about Martin. You knew about four? Well, Tristan, the second, didn’t turn out much differently than Martin, but this time I offered him morphine. It’s surprisingly easy to get morphine with a medical license. You don’t look surprised though, do you get a lot of doctors getting into morphine? Never mind, not important to my story, we can talk about it later.

Tristan took the morphine. His eyes were like green apples. They weren’t as pretty as Martin’s nebulous eyes, so they were only placed in the display cabinet. Martin’s stayed next to my bed. Tristan only lasted six months. He was muttering during the last month. It got really annoying…Tristan didn’t kill himself, officer. He was just too irritating to keep. That’s why you found him in the woods. I released him into the wild.

Why? Well, there isn’t exactly a pound for my types of pets.

I see Alexander up there too. He took the morphine. He was high on morphine for a full thirty-six hours after the procedure. Alexander lasted two months. He was too weepy…I made sure to let him loose close to society. I knew he didn’t know what to do to survive. What, you found him that far in the woods? Sweetie that was Darwin at work. Silly boy went deeper, of course he was going to die. I faced him towards the town even. I told him all he had to do was walk straight ahead and he’d make it to town in a few hours.

I’m sorry officer, but no, the next wasn’t Nick, number four was Tobias. Tobias was the only one beside Martin to not use morphine. Tobias also never panicked, he wasn’t fearful. Tobias is probably the one I liked the most as a pet. Sadly, the burns got infected. Tobias only lasted four months. The infection was recurring, every few weeks I had to get antibiotics for him. He rarely took them too…I was sad when he died. He’s next to Martin, I managed to find some borage and bay leaf to cover his grave. I thought it more fitting. And I replaced Martin’s eyes with Tobias’s. Tobias had a beautiful, deep blue green iris. Definitely qualified to replace Martin’s eyes. Martin’s were first in the display case, the Tristan’s then Alexander’s, Tobias’s were still right by my bed when you caught me.

Yes, next was Nick. Nick took the morphine, took well to the surgery, and survived the second longest at nine months. He insisted I read Dante’s Inferno to him, one circle per month. It made sense after I found him in a tangle of limbs at the bottom of the staircase. I was counting down to his escape. Nick believed that I was reading about those that would be my fellows in eternity. Nick…Nick was wonderful. I suppose you knew about Nick more because he was a local hero, so he had to be missing, because you wouldn’t have found the body. He’s buried in my back yard too…under the edelweiss and hydrangeas.

You caught me, I did start researching flower meanings after Martin. It felt proper to mark their graves with flowers that identified them. Made it simpler to know who I was talking to when I visited them.

Yes, I visited them. On the day I’d performed the surgery and the day they died.

Oh? Yeah, after Nick was Gage. He was so irritating. His eyes weren’t wroth it at all. He was a whiney little…I didn’t like him, he was with me for two weeks before I took him deep into the woods and pushed him out of the still moving car. Gage was the only one I put effort into getting rid of.

Yeah, you found me because of his body, but I had just come in from burying my last pet. His name? His name was Gabriel. Yeah…Nick’s little brother. You didn’t notice him missing? Gabriel lasted from right after I pushed Gage out of the car, to right before you found me. No, I didn’t kill Gabriel, Gabriel found my medications and downed them. I’d just found the flowers to put over his grave. Columbine and scarlet fuchsia. They all should still be in the back. Please do try not to hurt the flowers. They’ve grown quite well, and they aren’t hurting anyone.

You said you were charging me with murder? I didn’t murder anyone officer. That’s why I told you that story. I let blind people alone in my house, and out in the woods, but I did not kill them. Gage? Maybe I…influenced his death…but kill him? Oh, Mike’s pushing for murder because of Nick? You just bend to the mayors whims do you? Fine, it’s your job or my life, I suppose it becomes obvious which you prefer to keep. Well, cuff me, send me off, I gave you my confession. Yes, I kidnapped seven people and they all died, but I never pulled the trigger. So, cuff me.

No, that’s your truth officer. As I said, the truth is subjective. But, before you throw me into a cold metal cage, why don’t you tell me your name.

Ralph Vero? Oh, that’s why you were so invested. You were the last brother out of that quartet. Alright Officer Vero I’ll go with you quietly.


End file.
